1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill bit having a drill body and a shank connected with the drill body and including a substantially cylindrical guide portion having a least one guide surface, and a locking portion projecting radially beyond the guide portion. The present invention also relates to a chuck for receiving the drill shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For forming bores in hard constructional components formed of concrete, stone, steel and the like, a drill bit, such as described, e.g., in German Patent Publication No. 3,744,091 and having a tubular carrier member which is provided in its front, in the drilling direction, end region with an annular cutting element and is provided at its opposite, rear end with a shank, is used. Here and elsewhere, under "drilling direction" is understood the direction in which the drill bit advances when forming a bore. The shank has a guide portion and a locking portion which projects radially beyond the guide portion. The locking portion is provided with a thread which serves for axially fixing the drill bit in a drill chuck. The chuck has an axially displaceable locking sleeve with a mating thread corresponding to the shank thread. After the insertion of the drill shank into the chuck, the shank and, thus, the drill bit is locked in the chuck by completely rotating the locking sleeve several times into its locking position. Because of the thread, the manufacturing of the chunk is expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drill bit with a shank which can be economically produced and which can be rapidly and simply inserted into a chuck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chuck for receiving the inventive drill shank.